halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Type-48 Light Assault Gun Carriage
Personnel capacity? The image shows a (concealed) driver and one side-passenger. I'm assuming that there will be another slot for a side-passenger. I'm also wondering if the gun is operated by the driver (like a Wraith) or by a secondary gunner (like a Spectre).--FluffyEmoPenguin 18:53, July 23, 2010 (UTC) I'd wager the turret's controlled by the driver, as Covie vehicles usually have this design. As for passengers, if you look closely, it appears that the passenger is standing on the side anti-gravity thingy, so it might have two seats for passengers, like the Spectre and the Prowler. Of course, this is all speculation. 19:16, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Who knows? Maybe it has more than two passengers, we can't tell from that restrictive picture. [[User:FatalSnipe117|'Que']] , [[User talk:FatalSnipe117|'Sera']] 02:52, July 24, 2010 (UTC) My vote goes to 2 passengers, as Covenant have a tendency to keep things symmetrical, and having one side seat just seems a little odd for their vehicle types. Z 19:15, July 29, 2010 (UTC) By looking at the picture it looks like it would have a passenger seat on each side and the driver in the middle just like the spectre. The revenant looks like a spectre with a wraith mortar stuck on it.Fatgunn 19:31, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Aw, I just saw that photo. It shows that the driver operates the mortar just like the Wraith. This saddens me, as it won't really be a Covenant Warthog, rather just another Wraith, something we already have...--FluffyEmoPenguin 21:08, July 29, 2010 (UTC) This would actually be useful in CTF as the driver could guard the outside while two teammates run in and grab the flag. FATGUNN 21:19, July 29, 2010 (UTC) --> The Revenant can only carry two people… Bungie said so on Weekly Update: 08.06.10. The driver is in control of the Light Plasma Mortar Cannon, and the passenger just sits, or helps fight off light targets. “Some shots made it look like the passenger might ride dirty on the backside, but as you can see, if you call shotgun you’re hanging off the side. The driver fires the mortar. It’s not nearly as powerful as the Wraith’s cannon, and the arc is less pronounced, but the rate of fire is cranked up a few ticks - Bungie Weekly Update: 08.06.10 '-The Unbalanced Warrior' Weapons Has anyone been able to tell if the revenant's shots arc like the wraiths, go straight, or have a much shallower arc like the halo 3 fuel rod. FATGUNN 21:25, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Hey Man, I too am interested in some specs for this new vehicle. This is a video I found after a minute or so of searching on youtube. The quality isn't great, but it shows some the Revenant Shooting. It's kind of hard to tell exactly how the shots work, but hopefully some more videos will be released/bungie will drop some info. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C6sPR6nw1Hs&feature=related Rimnek 015 22:39, July 31, 2010 (UTC) The Revenant shoots Wraith Bolts, only smaller and pink. Rezo 'Scratoqee (http://halo.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:YoungrubbyTalk) 18:43, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Lightning The revenant does not appear to have normal grav lifts underneath it. The ones on the revenant seem to create immense static charge causing mini lightning strikes beneath the body of the vehicle. FATGUNN 22:38, August 1, 2010 (UTC) :Actually, it looks exactly the same as the Wraith's and Ghost's.--FluffyEmoPenguin 22:59, August 1, 2010 (UTC) But neither of those cause the lightning effects and it was said in the last update that the revenant was the "cherry red Covenant vehicle “powered by a violent thunderstorm”" that they had been talking about in earlier update. FATGUNN 23:44, August 1, 2010 (UTC) :Right, but it still has the same "lightening" effects as the Ghost and Wraith. Maybe they're talking about the so called "Hadoukens" that it fires.--FluffyEmoPenguin 23:50, August 1, 2010 (UTC) No the Hadoukens are the actual weapon it fires. It is japanese slang for the fireballs characters shoot in fighting games like Street Fighter.(The info is here.) http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hadouken_(Street_Fighter)#Hadouken FATGUNN 00:07, August 2, 2010 (UTC) :I know, I think you misread my last message. I'm saying that the plasma bolts it fires are the "lightening" they're talking about because every Covenant ground vehicle has the electricity beneath them, making the plasma bolts the only unique "lightening"-related thing about the Revenant.--FluffyEmoPenguin 00:25, August 2, 2010 (UTC) I know all the covie vehicles have blue effects from the grav lifts but, the revenat is the only one that has lightning BOLTS. FATGUNN 00:46, August 2, 2010 (UTC) I take back the previous statement. The revenant isnt the only vehicle with lightning bolts, but is the on where they're most visible. FATGUNN 22:14, August 3, 2010 (UTC) I saw the lightning bolts under the Wraith too. Rezo 'Scratoqee (http://halo.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:YoungrubbyTalk) 18:10, October 4, 2010 (UTC) New Pics for the gallery Hi guys, I was browsing the IGN picture gallery and I saw some good shots of the Revenant. There are 3 in particular, one of it shooting at a wraith, one of it from the side, and one of it flipped with its underside visible alongside a warthog. I was planning to add the photos to the gallery, but I can't figure out how to do it! can someone please HELP!? Also there is a great shot of a pelican shooting its Chaingun at an Elite Ultra, and I think it should be added to the Pelican Page Thanks, Rimnek 015 15:23, August 4, 2010 (UTC) :Could you please upload high-resolution images of this vehicle? The current ones are of low quality, especially the recent ones you've uploaded.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 15:27, August 4, 2010 (UTC) All of the images that I recently posted are available in IGN's photo gallery, they just posted some new stuff. I apologize that the image quality is low, I have a hard time figuring out how to put up images and stuff here. If someone could tell me how to put up a 'better resolution image' I would be grateful. Alternatively someone could just snag a better quality photo from IGN. Once again, my apologies on the low quality. Rimnek 015 14:34, August 5, 2010 (UTC) I got a new render. Here you go: http://imagenes.levelup.com/uploads/gallery/pics/gallery_pic_3519_0_30815.jpg Missing Mandible 23:55, August 5, 2010 (UTC) : Added render to page as main image of revenant. A while back I increased the resolution of the revenant images, replaced them with higher resolution images. It should be fine now. To upload images to the site in an article: *First save the highest possible resolution image of the picture you want (on ign they have a See Full Version button to see images about the size of the screen, save that big image). *Go into edit in the article you want to add the image to. *Either; press the insert image along the top edit options bar; press insert gallery; or go modify gallery. *Press add image (if in gallery) *Press browse *Select the file from your computer *Press upload *Add a caption (or not) : It should then appear in the gallery or on the page. -- The Storm 59 01:32, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Brute The mortar shot is red, like the Brute Plasma Rifle's shots. My line of thinking is that this could be a Brute vehicle, as they are going to be used mainly as "shock troopers" in Reach and this vehicle is fast and heavily armed enough to fit that role well. Hmmm... [[User:FatalSnipe117|'Que']] , [[User talk:FatalSnipe117|'Sera']] 05:32, August 16, 2010 (UTC) : I can see this being used by both the Btues and the Elites, just because it's well-armed and got red plasma doesn't mean a thing. The Halo 2 Phantom had red plasma, wasn't really a Brute design. It doesn't have the look of the other Brute vehicles either. You called it right though about it being a shock unit, looks like a rapid support unit for blitzkrieg-style attacks. 22:40, August 17, 2010 (UTC) : I think you mistook what i said, I didn't say this was a Brute design, but it looks like it is a kind of a spin off the Wraith made for the Brute's purposes. it just seems too crude for the Elites to want to use it what with large lightning bolts coming off of it. Also, the Wraith is to the Revenant as the Plasma Rifle is to the Brute Plasma Rifle. What does that mean? It means the Revenant is a sort of version of the Wraith that is red and fires faster. The Brute plasma rifle shares these differences with the Elite's version of the Plasma rifle. The Plasma rifle was created ny the Prophets, but the Brutes asked/wanted a different version of it made for overwhellming force rather than sustained concentration, so the Prophets created the brute's version of the Plasma rifle (The Prophets are the only one's allowed to make new weapon designs). And the Revenant, well, it is definitely focused more on fast, powerfull and overwhellming force. I see a parallel, if you choose to ignore it, I may have the last laugh when we see mostly Brutes using this in campaign. [[User:FatalSnipe117|'Que']] , [[User talk:FatalSnipe117|'Sera']] 01:32, August 18, 2010 (UTC) : Um...have you looked at it? This does not look like a Wraith variant to me at all. The standard and Brute plasma rifles, they're obviously mostly the same weapon. The Revenant doesn't have a similar role to the Wraith at all. The Wraith is a tank/artillery platform. This is like a...fast assault gun for infantry support. It's not a tank at all. If this went up against a Scorpion it would be toast. If the Brutes made their own tank I would imagine it being overloaded with even more armor than a Wraith. Not saying the Brutes won't use it, I could definitely see that happening. Just that this isn't a Brute design. Flayer92 20:53, August 19, 2010 (UTC) : Its a light tank. Comparitive to a Stuart Tank of Germany. Yes, it would suck against a MBT or a Heavy tank, but t is nonetheless, a tank. It, like the Stuart tank, is used mostly for infantry support, although does at least have a chance against a MBT if it has the element of surprise. (It is not a variant of the Wraith, but it is similair) [[User:FatalSnipe117|'Que']] , [[User talk:FatalSnipe117|'Sera']] 22:04, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Tactics Can someone who has actually seen a Wraith in multiplayer add to the tactics section please? Norman-123 11:27, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Spontaneous Explosions!?! Has anyone else noticed that the revenant can go through some teleporters, but will blow up when going through others? I placed a two way node in forge world's collisium, and another on the island, and set them to allow both land and heavy vehicals through. Going to the island is fine, but going the other way usually results in it launching into the cealing. I've noticed the wraith does this too, but only if you boost through the teleporter. Is this a glitch or something?Toa Zyphex 00:51, April 8, 2011 (UTC)